


Party Meeting

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Clara and Bette (One-shot) [3]
Category: The L Word (TV 2004), The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Things heat up between Clara and Bette and Clara makes a new friend; Dani.
Relationships: Bette Porter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Clara and Bette (One-shot) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619419
Kudos: 7





	Party Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest part of the series
> 
> I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Emily

Clara followed her aunt Lisa into the party, her blue eyes roaming the people around her dancing and talking, turning to her aunt the redhead went and greeted the host of the party whilst Clara walked over the champagne table and picked up a glass, taking a sip of champagne Clara brushed the right side of her blonde hair back behind her ear before her eyes continued to roam through the guests when she spotted Bette across the room.

Licking her lips Clara gazed at the older woman as her heart slammed against her ribcage, Bette was absolutely beautiful in her dress, beside her was a younger woman about her own age, Clara narrowed her eyes curiously at them both and wondered who she was, she wasn’t jealous, she was just curious… right?

Smoothing out her dress and downing her champagne Clara cleared her throat and walked over towards Bette and the young woman she was with, smiling bright as she walked over to them “Bette” she called as she waved, drawing the attention of the older woman she had that night with in the alley outside the nightclub and who she had coffee with earlier today.

Bette looked at her surprised “Clara” she greeted the blonde with a smile before turning to Dani “Dani, this is Clara” she introduced them “Clara, this is Dani”

Clara held out a hand to Dani “Nice to meet you Dani” she greeted.

“Nice to meet you too Clara” Dani greeted with a smile “How do you know each other?” she asked.

Bette blushed as did Clara “Oh, we bumped into each other some time ago” she said.

Bette bit her lip and nodded her head “Yeah” she replied “What brings you here Clara?” she asked.

Clara turned to the direction where her aunt was “Oh well my Aunt Lisa asked me to come with her” she replied as she pointed to the redhead talking to the hosts.

Bette smiled “Ah the famous Aunt Lisa, I look forward to meeting her” she said “Excuse me” she politely excused herself and made walked over to Aunt Lisa.

Clara turned to Dani “So, do you work with Bette?” she asked.

Dani nodded her head “Yeah I do” she replied though Clara couldn’t help but notice that Dani seemed a little bit down.

Narrowing her eyes curiously Clara leaned her head to the side “Are you okay?” she asked.

“I am fine” Dani replied “Just going through a bad break up” she replied.

“Oh… that sucks” Clara replied as looked at Dani “If you want to talk about it”

Dani shook her head and smiled in appreciation “No thanks, I am fine” she replied as she ran a hand through her hair “I appreciate it” she said.

Clara nodded her head in understanding “Okay but if you change your mind, my ears are open” she replied.

Dani giggled as she nodded “Thanks” she said.

Clara motioned “Come on, let’s go rescue Bette from my aunt” she said “As much as I love her, my aunt can talk your ears off” she said.

Dani chuckled as she followed Clara “So, you and your aunt are close?” she asked.

“Yeah, well she raised me since I was in high school” Clara explained “My parents weren’t too happy that their daughter was gay and they disowned me” she explained “My aunt Lisa took care of me” she said.

Dani smiled “That’s sweet” she said as she and Clara made there way over to Bette and Clara’s aunt Lisa.

Clara smiled as she stepped up beside her aunt and looked apologetically at Bette “I’m sorry, my aunt likes to talk peoples ears off” she said.

Bette chuckled “It’s quite alright, in fact she was telling me a story about a certain young woman and a cake with a firecracker incident when she was in high school” she replied.

Clara looked at her aunt mortified “Aunt Lisa!” she whined petulantly.

Dani grinned “Oh now I need to hear this” she said.

Clara facepalmed herself as Aunt Lisa explained to Dani what happened, Clara watched as Bette and Dani chuckled at the story Aunt Lisa was telling, pulling the letter from her pocket Clara looked at the envelope before she made her way out onto the balcony overlooking the garden, her eyes landing on the massive maze out in the back, Clara pulled the letter from the envelope and she unfolded it before allowing herself to read after steeling her nerves for whatever insults her mother had put in the note;

_Dearest Clara;_

_So much time has passed since we last saw one another and I am sorry for that, I know I hurt you a lot and there is nothing I can do to make up for that, you were my baby girl and when you came out to us, I couldn’t accept it… I tried but I couldn’t._

_But I am ready to accept you now, I need you in my life._

_My number is below, please call me_

Clara sighed heavily as she looks out at the maze, Bette cleared her throat from behind her “Hey, you okay?” she asked as she walked over to Clara.

Clara brushed her blonde hair behind her ear and turned to Bette “I’m fine” she replied as she gazed at Bette.

Bette leaned against the side of the balcony “So, want to talk about what’s bugging you?” she asked, Clara smiled sadly as she handed the note to Bette who slowly took it and read it to herself, when she finished reading it Bette turned to him “So, what do you think?” she asked.

Clara shrugged “I don’t know” she whispered to herself “I don’t know what to do” she said.

Bette smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly “I understand, but from the looks of it, she does seem genuine” she said.

Clara scoffed at her words “No way, my mother is a master manipulator” she replied.

Bette placed her hand on top of hers and she gave it a gentle squeeze “What you going to do?” she asked.

Clara sighed heavily as she shook her head “I’m not playing her game” she said as she took the note back and ripped it up, placing the note back into her pocket Clara looked at the maze before looking at Bette “Want to go exploring?” she asked.

Bette nodded her head and smiled as she nodded and she led Clara to the maze, Bette and Clara walked around for a bit talking and laughing as they walk until finally Clara came to a stop and gazed at Bette, Bette bit her lip as she back up against the tall hedge of the maze and pulled Clara with her, Clara pinned her between herself and the tall hedge with a smirk “Now, I thought we agreed on being just friends” she whispered.

Bette grinned “No harm in having some benefits” she replied as she lifted her right leg and hooked it around Clara’s waist, Clara slipped her hands under Bette’s dress and her fingers grazed over Bette’s panties.

“Oh my… your so wet” Clara purred as she leaned in close to Bette’s ear “Have you been thinking about me?” she whispered her question, her thumb brushing over Bette’s soaked panties as Bette gasped and her hips jerked in response to Clara’s fingers brushing her soaked panties.

“Please” Bette whispered as she clung hold of Clara, her arms around Clara’s shoulder as her right leg remained wrapped around Clara’s hips.

“Please what” Clara whispered as she continued to tease Bette’s arousal.

Bette gasped and moaned, a whimper escaping her lips as Clara continued to tease her “Please, fuck me” she begged.

Clara smirked as she pushed Bette’s panties aside and slid 2 fingers inside her, Bette arched back and her hips bucked against Clara’s fingers as they slid inside her, her walls clenching around Clara’s fingers tight making Clara grin as Bette arch back and she let out a long drawn out moan “Mmmm so tight” Clara whispered as Bette’s hands moved to her blonde hair and roughly forced Clara’s head to the side and she bit on Clara’s neck, Clara moaned as she smiled and shivered whilst her fingers slid back and forth inside Bette’s pussy, Clara loving the feeling of Bette’s walls clenching around her fingers.

Bette’s hips moved in time with Clara’s fingers, fucking herself on Clara’s fingers as they picked up speed as Bette rode them, panting as her orgasm approached and she buried her face in Clara’s neck as she held on, not ready to cum just yet as she wrapped her arms around Clara’s shoulders and buried her face in Clara’s neck as her orgasm approached until finally she came hard, her walls clamping around Clara’s fingers Bette let out a muffled cry as her body shook.

Her juices spilling all over Clara’s fingers as Clara stilled and held Bette tight as Bette rode out her climax and came hard all over Clara’s fingers, panting heavily Bette pulled away and looked into Clara’s eyes as and she nodded her head “My place” she panted heavily as she pulled back and tidied herself up “Will your aunt mind?” she asked.

Clara shook her head “No she won’t mind” she replied

Bette nodded her head “Good” she replied and she dragged Clara to the exit of the maze and got to Bette’s car, Bette and Clara left the party as Clara texted her aunt and told her she was leaving the party early, her aunt was no idiot though… she knew.

_Aunt Lisa: Good girl, wear protection LMAO._

_Clara: Very funny, love you_

_Aunt Lisa: Love you too, give Bette ‘Your best’_

_Clara: I will hehe_

Bette pulled up into her driveway and undid her seatbelt but before she and Clara got out of the car, Clara was on her lap and kissing her passionately, Bette moaned as her tongue slipped between Clara’s lips and they made out, their tongues and teeth clashing as Clara’s hands moved to Bette’s hair as Bette wrapped her arms around Clara’s body, their breathing becoming heavy panting as they continued to make out as Bette snaked a hand under Clara’s dress.

Clara broke the kiss and arched back against the steering wheel, letting out a sharp gasp and a moan as Bette’s fingers slipped inside her, Bette moaned as she felt Clara’s walls tighten around her finger “Mmmm so tight” she purred as she twirled her fingers about inside Clara who moaned and shivered in pleasure as she rested her hands on Bette’s shoulders, her hips moving against Bette’s fingers that were deep inside her.

Bette buried her face in Clara’s chest and kissed every inch “Fuck I want you so bad” Bette whispered as breathlessly as she panted heavily before she pulled back and slipped her fingers out “Let’s get inside” she whispered, Clara nodded her head eagerly as she climbed off Bette and the 2 got out of the car and made their way into Bette’s place, her daughter was staying with Tina tonight so Bette and Clara had no need to be quiet.

Bette and Clara walked in and Clara closed the door, before she could react though Bette had her pinned to the door, her lips eagerly on Clara’s who moaned as their hands roamed over each other and pulled at each other’s dresses, Bette moaned as Clara moved the kisses down to her neck and she started kissing and sucking on the pulse section on Bette’s neck causing a gasp to escape Bette’s lips.

Stumbling up the stairs Bette and Clara broke apart for a second to make it to Bette’s bedroom, Bette no longer cared about their age gap, she just wanted Clara on her bed writhing as she made her cum, Bette pushed Clara onto the bed and she pulled her own dress over her head as Clara unzipped herself and pulled off her dress, Clara and Bette resumed to kiss and caress each other, their kissing becoming frantic as they rolled about on the bed before Bette pinned Clara down and with a smirk she moved her way down Clara’s body slowly, Clara moaned as she felt Bette kiss her way lower down her body until Bette was inches away from her soaked panties, pulling Clara’s panties off Bette slid her tongue inside her.

Clara arched back and let out a loud moan as she felt Bette’s tongue working magic inside her, Bette moaned as he tongue twisted and turned inside Clara as Clara’s ands gripped at her hair, keeping Bette’s tongue inside her pussy as her walls clenched around Bette’s tongue, Bette’s tongues sliding about inside her lapping away hungrily making Clara moan louder, “Oh Bette!” Clara’s cries became louder as she gripped the headboard and moved her hips against Bette’s face as she felt Bette’s tongue lapping away inside her, Bette continued to lap her tongue inside Clara until Clara finally tensed up and she cried, her walls clenching and releasing as her juices spilled into Bette’s waiting mouth.

Clara rolled them both over and pinned Bette beneath her, moving lower Clara kissed her way down, taking time to suck at Bette’s breasts and taking equal time with both nipples before moving lower, her tongue going to work and Bette gripped her hair and arched her back as Clara’s tongue invaded her, sliding about inside her and lapping away hungrily, the night went on as Bette and Clara had sex, both taking turns to eat each other out and make each other cum, Clara screamed as she orgasmed hard all over Bette’s tongue and she returned the favor, her tongue lapping away inside the older woman until the older woman came hard all over her and into her mouth.

Soon Bette and Clara fell asleep covered in each other’s juices and sweat, completely spent from their activity.

The following morning:

Bette dropped Clara off back home and Clara walked in “Aunt Lisa, I’m home” she called.

Aunt Lisa walked in “Hey, did you have fun last night?” she asked with a smirk.

“You won another bet didn’t you?” Clara asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Aunt Lisa nodded her head “Now your Uncle Richard owes me a romantic vacation” she grinned, Clara went to speak but her phone beeped, Aunt Lisa smirked “Wow, you must have left an impression if she is texting you” she teased.

Clara looked curious as she read the text to herself;

_Unknown: Hi Clara, it’s Dani… your aunt gave me your number last night after you left the party, I was wondering if you fancied meeting for coffee as friends._

_Clara: Hey Dani, so good to hear from you and sure, I’d love to get coffee as friends”_

_Dani: Great, 12:30?_

_Clara: Looking forward to it._

Clara looked at her aunt who shrugged “What, Dani seems like a lovely girl and you could do with more friends” Aunt Lisa said.

Clara went to argue before nodding her head in agreement “I suppose so, no harm in being friends” she said.

Clara went to have a shower and got changed into a pair of tight black jeans, a light blue tight shirt and her brown leather jacket and leather boots, grabbing her keys Clara kissed her aunt on the cheek “Love you” she called.

“Love you too” Aunt Lisa called back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this
> 
> Please remember to post feedback
> 
> Next Part - New friend/Old lover: Bette gets a visit from Tina, Dani and Clara get to know one another and become good friends, Tina asks Bette a question and Bette can't lie to her and Clara meets Alice.
> 
> Emily


End file.
